Bleached Shinobi Redux
by Story-lover1414
Summary: After Ichigo's recent battle Kisuke feared that he wouldn't be strong enough to rescue Rukia from the Soul Society and called an old group of friends for help, the only problem, Aizen isn't the only one that they set their sights on
1. The Beginning of a new Adventure

**This is it, my 100% True actual story of Bleached Shinobi with me actually being serious as I write it so enjoy**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Kisuke sighed as he thought back to the prone form of a severely injured Ichigo, who was now recovering, after his encounter with Byakuya Kuchiki and to be honest Kisuke thought that Ichigo would have been stronger and even if he did succeed in awakening his zanpakuto the chances of him dieing when he went to the Seireitei was a likely chance, a chance that increased if the taicho's decided to get involved. After thinking it over a couple of more seconds he decided to make the call.

Besides even if Kisuke did call them didn't mean that Ichigo wouldn't be able to recuse Rukia without a fight they, after all, had there own objective that lay within the Seireitei.

Kisuke pulled out a something that resembled a cell phone and dialed a single number and waited as it rang before someone picked up.

_"This had better be important_ _Kisuke"_ a male voice sounded through the phone like device.

"Now what could make you think that?" Kisuke asked in a jovial tone as a deep silence took hold for a few seconds before the man on the other end of the phone said _"Do I need to get her need to come over and teach you a lesson again?"_.

When Kisuke heard the question he started to shake and broke out in a sweat as the memories of a certain event popped into his mind, _A sea of fire and a figure cloaked in shadow looking down at him from an out cropping of rock, the only thing visible was a lone green eye that was glowing_, a cough brought Kisuke out of his memories and looked to see that the cough came from the phone "N-No there's no need for you to do that _Please for the love of Reiō don't do that._" Kisuke said while thinking the last part.

A chuckle came from the phone _"So why exactly did you call, do Shinji and the others need another sparring war." _

Kisuke shook his head as he could hardly believe, even now, that one person could take on eight taicho class opponents, who had the ability to increase their power without calling on their zanpakuto, and continue to do so until they were all exhausted and couldn't move was something he wouldn't have believed unless he had to see for himself and even then it was still hard to believe "A trip to the Seireitei" was all that Kisuke said and the other person on the phone became dead silent.

_"It's happening isn't it?"_ it was a simply question but both Kisuke and the man the voice belonged to knew excatly what it meant.

"Yes, he's starting to make his move." Kisuke said and both of them knew he was taking about Aizen.

_"So how is Maskai's boy doing, is he anywhere close to being ready?"_ the man asked as he was curious as to how strong the son of his eccentric friend was.

"He's strong but not at the level I thought he'd be by now, he fought against two taicho-level fighters when they came to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki in the world of the living and was barely able to fight against push the fuku-taicho back before he was easily incapacitate by the tiacho." Kisuke said as he wanted to hear what that man thought about Ichigo.

_"He's **that** bad, it's no wonder you called me, while ignoring your promise to us"_ the man said who was beginning to see where this call was going.

"He hadn't even awakened his shikai yet but besides that how many are you going to be bringing with you?"

_"Doesn't even have a shikai it's no wonder the boy got his ass handed to him but ignoring that six including myself, four of them, as you know, have individuals that piqued their interests and the last one is going to retrieve something that belongs to them, though you knew all that already didn't you Kisuke?"_ the man said with his voice full of amusemen, something that caused Kisuke to roll his eyes.

"_She_ isn't going to be going with you is she" Kisuke asked, the worry and fear clear in his voice, as he knew exactly what would happen if she entered the Soul Society. Complete and total annihilation, she gave a demonstration when he found out what her zanpakuto could do and her simply doing the equivalent of an arm flex had completely destroyed Kisukes underground training area and he had only been able to just finish fixing it about a week ago and he wasn't in the mood to fix anything of that scale again.

Kisuke heard a chuckle come form the phone _"You can relax she won't be coming with us, we don't want to reveal what she can do not until **he** makes his opening move at least"_ the man said causing Kisuke to relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"So when are you guys going to reveal yourselves?" Kisuke asked as he wanted to be prepared for when they arrived as when they do come into town it's never quiet for long.

The man chuckled a little _"In a couple of days, after all I want to personally oversee the boy's training after he unlocks his shikai and don't argue with me, you know as well as I do that he's got to gain as much strength as possible to survive his little trip through the Seireitei and I'm going to help him."_ the man said causing Kisuke to feel a swell of pity for Ichigo to form.

Kisuke was trying to think of a way to not have him try and train Ichigo, that was practically signing him to a death sentence, having thought of nothing Kisuke could only sigh "Very well after I get Ichigo to activating his shikai you'll be the one to train him, but I ask for his and his families sake please don't go to far I don't think the boy can take it."

"Heh, very well I accept your condition I'll make sure not to go over board during his training, anyways Kisuke thanks for the call you'll see us in a few days."

"I sort of look forward to the visit...Naruto." Kisuke said before closing the phone before he stood up and headed for his training ground hoping that he could find some way to reinforce it.

-Unknown Location-

Naruto put his phone away and looked up at the ceiling _'Karakura Town, the last time that we were there was for Misaki's Wedding'_ Naruto thought before he turned and decided to go to sleep when he heard the soft cry of 'daddy' and turned around and smiled when he saw his five year old daughter who was rubbing one of her eyes sleepily and had a small cat stuffed animal tucked in her other arm "Matatabi, what are you doing up?" Naruto asked her while going over to her and picking her up.

Matatabi was a young girl that barely came up to Naruto's waist, she had long blonde hair that went pass her lower back, something that she got from her mother, and blue eyes that were a shade darker then his own, as soon as Naruto picked her up she put her head on his shoulder "I want to sleep with daddy" was all that she said before falling asleep causing Naruto to chuckle before he walked to his bedroom and saw her mother in bed reading a book.

"Hey, look who wants to sleep with us." Naruto said causing Yugito to look up from her book and over in his direction where her eyes fell on Naruto holding their sleeping daughter to him, something that brought a warm smile to her.

"She must have really wanted her daddy, I put her to bed an hour ago." Yugito said as she put her book on a nearby nightstand and patted the spot next to her indicating for Naruto to sit down next to her.

Naruto walked over to their bed and layed down next to Yugito and, as if sensing her mothers presence, Matatabi rolled over so that she was closer to Yugito and grabbed onto her arm an action that cause him to chuckle and Yugito to smile before she looked up at Naruto "So what did you and Kisuke talk about?"

"Overheard our talk did you?"

"No it's just that 'special' phone rang and the only one with the number to that are the vizards, and Kisuke." Yugito said with a look that said 'as if you didn't already know'.

Naruto chuckled at that and waited a few seconds, trying to imagine the reactions of certain individuals, "Were're going to be accompanying someone to the Seireitei."

When Yugito heard that left her wide eyed and jaw hanging before she closed she composed herself "So the time's finally come huh, the time were they finally know about us and time to see what the second wielders are capable of." Yugito said before an afterthought popped into her head "So, who's going to stay behind."

"Mei and Tsunade, I don't want to reveal what our group is fully capable of yet and besides I shudder to think of what Mei would to the Seireitei if someone pissed her off." Naruto said while a cold shudder ran down his back.

Yugito was relieved to hear the Mei wasn't going to be heading to the Seireitei as the thought of what she could do to the Seireitei made her shiver and feel sorry for the shinigami there.

"So when are we going to go there?"

"Well first I'm going to be training Masaki's boy so that he can obtain his obtained shinigami powers, and after he awakens his shikai I'll be training him until Kisuke thinks he's ready enough then we all get to head on over to the Seireitei and give them their little 'test'." Naruto said before he yawned and decided that it was time to sleep and gave Yugito a kiss before they both entered the blissful land of sleep.

When morning came Naruto found that Matatabi had somehow been gently sandwiched between him and Yugito , who had there arms wrapped around each other, something which caused Naruto to smile and unwrap his arms around Yugito causing to start to stir before Naruto created a **Kage Bushin** (_Shadow Clone_) and switched places with it using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (_Body Replacement Technique_) before he started walking towards the door and grabbed a house coat as he walked out of the door and headed to the kitchen and was surprised to find that Haku was up and already making breakfast.

"Well this is a surprise I didn't expect you to be up Haku-chan" Naruto said as he looked over at the beautiful woman who came up to just under his chin with black hair that traveled all the way down to the back of her thighs, her skin was pale and had brown eyes, she had a large bust C-cup that bordered on D-cup, one of things that Naruto loved to grab, and a nice round posterior, the second thing that he loved grabbing on her, and wearing it was a simple white house coat who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Well it's one of those instances where I just woke up?" Haku said as she shrugged her shoulders as she continued to make breakfast before she squeaked out in surprise as Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, one going around her waist and the other traveled up her body going between her bust and ended at her right shoulder, some thing caused a small tint of pink to appear on her cheeks "N-Naruto!?"

Naruto simply smiled and rest his head on Haku's other shoulder "It's today, the anniversary of the day that we met and the beginning of an incredible journey." Naruto said with a gently smile on his face as his mind raced back through the ages to a time where the humans of today didn't know existed to a small clearing in a wooded area with a teenage looking Naruto leaning back against a tree with a teenage looking Haku in his arms and pressing her body up against Naruto's.

Haku move one of her right hand and placed it over her heart and closed her eyes, remembering the first time that they meet which was the same memory as Naruto, before she turned around, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and kiss him passionately for a couple of seconds before she pulled her lips off his, without removing her arms, "On our anniversary where our journey began we head towards one that's about to begin." Haku said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto smile as well before he gave her a passionate kiss but suddenly broke it off when he sensed someone nearby and looked at the door way to see a woman, who had a smirk on her face standing in the door way, she stood at 5'5" had mint green hair, that had a orange hair clip on the right side of her face, orange eyes, and tanned skin and she was wearing a loose white nightie that was almost see through but did nothing to hide her CC-Cup breasts and plump posterior "Well if it isn't Fu-chan, how long were you standing there watching?" Naruto asking, amusement evident in his voice.

Naruto's question caused Fu's smirk to grow and Haku to gain a more noticeable blush on her face "Ooh, long enough to wonder if you're playing tonsil-hockey?" Fu's question caused Naruto to chuckle and Haku to pull him in for one more kiss before she let him go and returned to preparing breakfast, even though the little distraction had burnt it a little.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down and was quickly joined by Fu "So what were the two of you talking about?" Fu asked as she tilted her head to the side causing Naruto to just stare at Fu for a second before he internally sighed after all the time that Naruto's group had been together each member had developed there own little quirk and Fu's was acting like she was a complete airhead, Naruto knew that Fu was there close enough to hear their conversation.

"We're going to be going to the Soul Society." Naruto said causing Fu to drop her act and be serious and Haku to turn and look at Naruto with a surprised look.

"So it's finally time, they won't leave us alone after this, and they'll more then likely try to eliminate us once they realize what we have hell they might go and declare all out war when they find out Mei's zanpakuto and it's capabilities." Fu said as she and everyone else in their group knew that there was no turning back after this and they more then likely would be war between the two groups, besides Naruto's group had certain _issues_ with the Sireitei.

"Yeah I know, but this was bound to happen at some point, regardless of if we went to the Seireitei or not they would have discovered us eventually." Naruto said while Fu scoffed at that.

"And when would that be 300,000 years." Fu said this while giving a shake of her head at the number.

Naruto couldn't resist such an easy jibe "More like 300,000,000 million years." he said with a smirk on his face causing Fu laugh and Haku to giggle.

it was then that the three of them heard a small yawn coming from the door way and looked to see that Matatabi being held in Yugito's arms and was rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes "Glad that you didn't disappear and head over to Kisuke's without me, I want to see what Misaki's kid is capable of." Yugito said causing Fu to look at Naruto with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Masaki's boy is the one is the one that wants go to the Soul Society were just tagging along, I'm just going to help train him." Naruto said this as a grin formed on his face.

"The poor boy, I feel sorry for him already." Fu said with amused concern as she imagined the boys reaction at how power Naruto is, her concern was that she didn't want Misaki's kid to die.

Yugito walked over to the table and sat down while keeping Matatabi in her arms as Haku brought over some food and placed it in front of the two where Matatabi, suddenly wide awake from the smell of delicious food, started eating something that caused the adults around her to chuckle at her actions.

When Matatabi was finished eating and the others had there own share of food they all decided to go with Naruto to Kisuke's and meet Misaki's son so all of them went and got dress and grabbed their zanpakuto's and headed out with a excited child tagging long as she wanted to see the 'funny hat' man again.

All of them arrived at Kisuke's shop to see that no one was around but could feel the reiatsu of everyone inside and walked into the shop to find the lid to the underground training area where Naruto leaned down next to Matatabi and said "Honey why don't you go and say hi to the 'funny hat' man." after hearing what her father said Matatabi gave a big grin before she ran towards the hole and hopped through it giggling all the way.

"You properly just killed Kisuke." Yugito said with a smirk on her face as she knew how much trouble her daughter could be when she was that excited.

"Well he is a former shinigami taicho so if he dies from a single over-excited little girl then that's his fault not mine." Naruto said while chuckling which turn into full blown laughter when he distinctly heard 'IT'S MISTER FUNNY HAT' come from the hole in front of them, "I guess I should go down and spare Kisuke from dying, although that'll depend on what Matatabi is currently doing to him." Naruto said before dropping down the hole to Kisuke's personal underground training arena and headed towards he heard the sounds of Kisuke suffering some kind of assault from his daughter.

When Naruto came in view of where Kisuke was he was stopped cold as he couldn't quiet understand what he was seeing, somehow his daughter, Matatabi, had Kisuke on the ground and somehow was using him as a trampoline, the strange sight was greeted by the others that tagged along with Naruto and where looking on in mostly amusement and shock, but mostly amusement.

Naruto stood there for a few more seconds as he wanted to burn the image of this scene into his brain before he thought that Kisuke suffered enough "Honey, I think he the 'funny hat' man has had enough, why don't you let Kisuke breath and he can introduce all of us." Naruto said as Matatabi got one more bounce in before she ran over to her father and hid behind his legs while staring at the orange haired boy that was standing a ways from Kisuke.

Kisuke rolled over on his stomach and started coughing while taking deep breaths before looking over at Naruto "Well... it's good to Naruto-san, how have you been." Kisuke said in a slightly strained voice as he looked at Naruto's group but paid especially close attention to the little girl hiding behind her fathers leg, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Hey geta-bōshi, who are they and what are they doing here." the orange haired boy asked and before Kisuke could answer Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Well to answer your question Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the one to train you so that you survive invading the Soul Society."

**x-Chapter End-x**

******Alright now before I begun I'd like to start by saying that I've made a couple of changes now what those changes are I'm not going to tell you'll just have to read and find out**


	2. Time for tort-I mean training

**Well wasn't much of a response to the first chapter but after what I pulled it was expected in fact I wasn't expecting any reviews at all so actually getting more then five is impressive and I was planning on updating 'The Power of the Guardian' but my mind decided to already to say 'Fuck that I'm doing this' not to mention that I had a little too much fun writing Matatabi's part**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Ichigo couldn't quiet understand what was happening in front of him.

At first everything seemed to be going great, he had regained the shinigami powers that that stuck-up looking asshole destroyed and dragged Rukia back to the Soul Society, then he was going to kick geta-bōshi's ass for putting him through all that pain.

But before Ichigo could even move a small blonde haired girl came out of nowhere tackling Kisuke while yelling 'IT'S MISTER FUNNY HAT' then started to bounce on him, which was something that Ichigo enjoy watching immensely, the scene of watching the little girl use Kisuke as her own personal bouncy castle distracted Ichigo enough that he didn't notice the four individuals come in and stare at the scene as well.

It was only after the only male of the group called out to the little girl, that Ichigo learned right then her name was Matatabi which he thought was an odd name for a anyone, that she stopped bouncing on Kisuke and ran to the man and hide behind his leg and was staring at him and it was then that Ichigo finally snapped out of it "Hey geta-bōshi, who are they and what are they doing here?"

Naruto looked at Ichigo where he had a small smirk on his face "Well to answer your question Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the one to train you to survive invading the Soul Society" Naruto would have continued but he notice something peculiar about Ichigo and looked at the zanpakuto that was in his right hand, or rather the broken blade from his earlier fight that resulted in the lose of his powers, and turned to look at Kisuke "I thought you were going get him to activate his shikai." Naruto deadpanned.

Kisuke was now nervous for the sole reason that Naruto would sick his daughter on him with but a word "You said you were going to arrive in a couple of days and if you had you wouldn't be asking that question Naruto." Kisuke said as he was still keeping his eyes on the girl.

Naruto just looked at Kisuke before scoffing "It's your fault for actually believing my words and because of it, this poor boy gets to have more time being 'trained' by me." Naruto said while he chuckled to himself.

Ichigo looked at the guy, who he know knew was called Naruto, and there was something about him that made out Ichigo off and the way that Naruto had said trained cause him to tense as Naruto made it sound it was going to be anything but training and not to mention that the way he looked didn't help either, Naruto stood at 6" even, had waist length black hair with blonde highlights that had shoulder length bangs framing the sides of his face, he wore a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half.

Naruto looked over at Ichigo and started walked until he was next to Kisuke "Well, let's get started then shall we." that was the only thing that Naruto needed to say for Kisuke to put enough distance between the soon-to-be combatants and himself and when he sat down on a rock that was far enough away he realized something that filled him with terror, he took his eyes off of Matatabi.

Kisuke quickly looked over to where Naruto stood previously and saw that she was gone, upon seeing that his terror increased where he started to tremble and slowly looked around and as if sensing that he was looking for her Kisuke heard her voice echo all around him "Oh Mister funny hat." her voice in a happy, almost sing-song voice only served to make Kisuke break out in a cold sweat and started scanning the area around him. It was when he looking over the area facing Naruto and Ichigo did he freeze as he saw something, something with blonde hair that was directly in front of him, looking down at the blonde hair he saw that it was the girl and she had the biggest smile on her face while her eyes were closed and before Kisuke could say anything she lunged at his face while shouting "LET'S PLAY!" Kisuke could only scream as he fell over backwards desperate to escape what was to come.

-With Naruto and Ichigo-

Naruto chuckled when he heard Kisukes scream and knew that Matatabi went back to 'playing' with him and turned back to Ichigo and drew his zanpakuto, which was black with a distinct red-edge with it's hand-guard having flower like edges "Prepare yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki." was all that Naruto said before he rushed at him and it was only when Naruto was in front of Ichigo did his eyes widen and only dodge Naruto's overhand strike by instinct, the explosion from the sword connecting with the ground caused Ichigo to farther then would have, when Ichigo looked up and over at Naruto his eyes widened to the limit when he saw crater in the ground and only said "Oh shit."

Ichigo got up and ran for his very life, hoping to put a lot of distance between him and Naruto but that hope was dashed when he saw Naruto right on his tail. Ichigo was going to stop when he thought that Naruto's blade wasn't a zanpakuto but that thought fly out of his mind faster than a lightning bolt as one of Naruto's swings clipped his left shoulder, something that caused Ichigo to look at it in shock, then Naruto kicked Ichigo a fair distance away where he sat up quickly before he grabbed his left shoulder and looked at it again.

"Let me guess, you thought that I didn't have a zanpakuto and that there was no way that I could hurt you, boy how naïve can a person be, oh well you're about to learn that zanpakuto's aren't the only thing that can hurt a spiritual entities." Naruto said while bringing his sheath and putting it against the pommel of his zanpakuto "Now Awaken, Yoroi o kita kishi (Armored Knight)!" both the sheath and sword glowed while it changed shape and form. When the glowing ceased revealing Naruto's zanpakuto had changed into a spear with what looked like a couple of handles.

Ichigo watched as Naruto started walking towards him while spinning the spear in his hands and it was then that he remembered what Renji had said and looked at the spear in Naruto's hands "A name... for my zanpakuto?"

Ichigo's question caused Naruto to walking "Yes, every zanpakuto has a unique name and unique abilities. And every single shinigami has one." after Naruto said that he suddenly appeared above Ichigo with the spear tip pointed right at his heart, from Ichigo's perspective at least, and jabbed his spear at Ichigo slow enough to where he could dodge it, if he was lucky, and as Naruto expected Ichigo was barely able to dodge his spears thrust but not when Naruto grabbed the shaft and swung the spear at him, but what did catch Naruto's attention was that Ichigo blocked the spears blade with his own broken 'zanpakuto' _'interesting, it seems that he fights mainly with his instincts'_ Naruto thought as he watched Ichigo fly away from the force Naruto put into the attack.

Ichigo looked at Naruto and was surprised at the distance between them _'Did I really get sent that far away for simply blocking that attack'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at Naruto and noticed that he started walking towards him again "Wait why the hell are you attacking me, geta-bōshi told me that I needed to regain my shinigami powers, well mission accomplished right?" Ichigo asked only to find himself dodging Naruto's strikes again and wasn't completely successful and was struck several times with the blunt end that was furthest from the spears blade.

Finally getting fed up with being a personal punching bag Ichigo lashed out with his broken zanpakuto only to be taken completely by surprise when Naruto thrust his spear, which the blade now had a faint blue glow to it, only to pierce the remainder of the broken weapon, the glow going up to the guard, but what happened next left Ichigo completely frozen as the spear seemed to pulse and then the blade all the way to the guard turned into reishi and was absorbed into the spear before it was raised into the air where Ichigo followed it only for his eyes to widen when he saw that Naruto had his right leg held up against his chest then quickly lashed out where it connected with Ichigo's and sent him skidding backwards at a frightening speed, a speed that shouldn't be possible due to the fact that Ichigo's feet were digging into the ground trying to slow himself down.

Ichigo finally stopped when he slammed into a very large rock formation, causing him to cry out in pain and for cracks to form from the impact, _'Damn, just how strong is this guy he sent me flying this far with just a kick, and I don't even know how many times farther I was sent then last time'_ Ichigo thought as he was taking deep breaths while trying to ignore the pain coming from his chest and back when he heard the sounds of foot steps and looked up to see Naruto walking towards him again and suddenly pointed his spear at him before a blue ball of energy formed at the tip of the spear where Ichigo barely heard Naruto say "**Sōkatsui**" before a wave of blue washed over him and pushed him further into the rock formation for a second before it gave and Ichigo was sent flying a small distance, his body was mildly burned from that blue wave he got hit with.

Naruto used shunpo to appear near Ichigo's prone form as he looked up at him before Naruto points his spear at Ichigo one more time but this time instead of a blue orb a golden flame engulfed the spears tip before it suddenly was gone and the next instant Ichigo's entire body was engulfed in the same golden flame that Naruto suddenly called forth, as suddenly as it came the golden flames disappeared revealing a completely healed Ichigo, who was still holding on to the handle on his former zanpakuto, though the handle to his zanpakuto remained unchanged Ichigo sat up and started to pat his body down before looking at Naruto then jumped away from him and readied himself incase Naruto attacked, something that caused Naruto to chuckle "Do you really think that you could dodge my attacks under your own power?" Naruto said with a grin and it grew when he saw Ichigo grit his teeth knowing that he only dodged Naruto's attacks was because he let him.

"Alright enough, tell me what the purpose of you attacking and trying to kill me!" Ichigo shouted as he had enough of Naruto throwing him around all over the place and wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

Naruto looked at Ichigo and snorted amusedly at him "I didn't know that you need a reason to live?" Naruto said causing Ichigo to become confused which caused Naruto to chuckle once more "Your going to awaken your zanpakuto... or your going to die it's that simple" Naruto raised his spear once again before twirling it in his hands "Now PERPARE YOURSELF!" Naruto shouted then rushed at Ichigo, taking him by surprise, and grabbed the wrist on his right arm and threw Ichigo in the opposite direction that he had been sent flying.

Once again Ichigo found himself being sent flying by the crazy asshole that was Naruto Uzumaki and promised when he got the chance he was going to make Naruto pay for what he was being put through but all of that came to a crashing halt, literally, as Ichigo had finally impacted on the ground where his momentum forced him to roll on the ground before he came to a stop and quickly stood up before an overpower and oppressive feeling fell upon Ichigo's shoulders causing him to shudder as it was overflowing with killing intent and then he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him and looked to see Naruto walking towards him, and a small part of his mind wonder why he always walked at him instead of doing something faster, but all thought stopped when Ichigo looked into Naruto's eyes and suddenly saw himself dying multiple times in multiple ways that started causing him to shake in fear and take a couple of steps back before he saw Naruto twirl his spear once then swiped it in front of him where a wave of ice was sent directly at him forcing him to jump to the side to dodge it only to find Naruto already there, the spear already in motion, and turned his body to the side to dodge the blade only for one of it's handles slammed into his ribs, where Ichigo swore he heard a couple of cracks.

Naruto watched in bored disappointment as Ichigo dodge his strikes, in anyway he could, in a fearful and frantic state only to fail as he received numerous wounds over his body only to finally realize that he stood no chance against him and started to run from him and Naruto used that to his advantage, in Ichigo's current state of mind he wouldn't notice that he would purposely miss, albeit barely, allowing the illusion to fool him and hopefully push him to awaken his zanpakuto.

Ichigo ran, he ran as hard and as fast as his legs could carry him, to get away from that monster, that demon, that abomination, that unholy walking figure of power and destruction, he just needed to get away from Naruto, he wasn't in anyway shape or form ready to fight against an opponent of this level and just needed to get away from him but to Ichigo's despair Naruto quickly raced after him hounding him with his spear where Ichigo was forced to, once again, dodge Naruto's attacks.

Naruto was beyond disappointed and was close to becoming annoyed at this point, he hadn't expected much from Misaki's boy, Naruto at the most expected Ichigo to have at least fought back a little before breaking hell he even expected the boy to run away from him in order to think of a way to fight against him but running away in complete fear with no thought to a counter-attack was something that Naruto never expected to happen. Now Naruto was entertaining the idea that he should just kill the kid to end all of his future suffering before he sensed a sudden change in reiatsu and saw that Ichigo had stopped running, his reiatsu was starting to surge, then turned while shouting out "Zangetsu" and swipe sending out an intense wave of reiatsu directly at him making Naruto stab his spear into the ground in front of him where a blue translucent concave screen, that was big enough to cover both the spear and Naruto himself, appeared in front of him just before the wave of reiatsu crashed into the concave screen were it was quickly being absorbed causing the spear to glow blue before the wave of reiatsu dissipated revealing Ichigo and his new zanpakuto, something that once Naruto looked at it found himself disappointed once again.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head and looked at Naruto with a determined look but it look like he was glaring at him.

"Alright Naruto-_san,_" There was no need for pleasantries, not now, not when his very soul screamed at him to payback Naruto for everything that he had been put through. Snagging Zangetsu by the cloth Ichigo began to spin it about, without even knowing how to.

"I hope you're able to dodge this." Ichigo's voice was even.

Naruto looked at Ichigo slightly confused as to why he would say such a thing.

Brown eyes sparked their defiance.

"Because right now..."

The pinned cloth at his right shoulder swelled, then abruptly shattered "I can't control this very well!" Evidently, he wasn't kidding, as that same surge became tangible, rushing across the abyss between them.

Naruto didn't do anything as the more concentrated wave of reiatsu came barreling at him, where once more the concave screen appear in front of the spear, where it slammed into the screen where it started being absorbed, same as the last wave, before a large crack suddenly spider-webbed out in the screen causing Naruto's eyes to widened the slightest fraction before his right hand grasped the shaft "Mmnnn" grunting as Naruto added more power to the screen causing it to turn from a translucent screen to a solid blue concave wall making the large crack disappear just as the rest of the reiatsu wave disappeared allowing Naruto to drop the wall to see that Ichigo had pasted out and shook his head before turning and started walking back towards were all the girls were when he suddenly hear Kisuke shout 'PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI NOT THERE!'

"I knew I forgot something."

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Review if you please, after you stop laughing at Kisuke's torment and because for some reason I continued to forget to do I have a picture of Naruto's shikai and bankai on my profile along with a few others, so check them out**


End file.
